The purpose of this project is to expand and improve coordination and delivery of SIDS risk-reduction information to pregnant and parenting women, their families and other care givers of infants younger than 1 year of age in the state of Mississippi;to educate and involve the community in an all-out effort to improve infant health outcomes; to enhance collaboration and build community-academic partnerships that will enable the expansion of both training opportunities for health educators/students and community participation in health outreach projects; and to strengthen research learning opportunities.